noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Ignes Kravei
Ignes Kravei (Kor. 이그네스 크라베이) is the daughter of Roctis Kravei and the main antagonist of Volume 6. After Roctis' deathChapter 310, she is now supposedly the new clan leader of Kravei Clan. Appearance Ignes has long, wavy, black hair, pale skin and the characteristic crimson red eyes of a Noble. She is rather tall and muscular, with a large bust. She has showcased two apparels so far. One is a pink top paired with black pants. In her latest appearance she wears a black lipstick, a black cropped turtleneck with gold zipper and black pants paired with high heels. When in the lab in Roctis' Island, she is shown to have shorter hair than before. Personality Upon her debut, Ignes appeared a cheerful person on the outside. But beneath her smiling demeanor lies an extremely demented and egocentric personality that even her father cannot fully control. Deprived of being the Clan Leader due to her father's continued existence, she is enraged that the current Clan Leaders, her juniors by hundreds of years, possess powers she only dreams of having. That has led to her developing an obsession over physical modification in order to enhance her abilities. She is also shown to be a megalomaniac, expressing her desire to reign over all walks of life on earth (Nobles, humans, werewolves, all). Background Ignes Kravei, the daughter of Roctis Kravei and heir to the Kravei Clan, is considerably older (at least several hundred years more) than all other current Clan Leaders (except Gejutel). She killed humans for fun and her father was forced to betray Rai and Lukedonia in order to protect her from nobles rules. She mentions knowing the parents of Seira and Regis and even calls them 'kids'. She had left Lukedonia with her father 500 years prior to Rai's awakening, when the revolt against the current Lord had happened. Since then she has been living with her father in the Union engaging herself in research. The position of the 13th Elder was originally supposed to go to her; however, her destructive personality led Roctis to object, and Dr. Crombel was made Elder instead. Plot Overview Ignes makes her first appearance when Roctis Kravei and 9th Elder are discussing about the contemporary events related to The Noblesse. She greets the 9th Elder telling him that when she has come to know about his visit, she was sure that he was with her father. She wonders if her father is all right as he seemed anxious. Roctis and the 9th Elder assure her that everything is fine. Later on, She joins 9th Elder for some experiments about which she seems really excited. 'Volume 6' 'Volume 7' :After the failed invasion of Werewolves and Traitors, Ignes joins forces with the Lord of Werewolves, Maduke. 'Volume 8' Relationships Nobles = |-| Modified Humans = |-| Humans = |-| Werewolves = |-| Powers & Abilities Scientific Expertise She is a highly capable researcher and is said to have mastered all of the 9th Elder's knowledge. She conducts scientific experiments with her mentor on physical modifications. She's also responsible for making the 8th Elder with the help of the 9th Elder and Anti-Clan Leader Weapons. Physical Prowess As a pure-blooded noble, Ignes owns great physical and spiritual powers. Those natural abilities are accompanied by physical enhancements that she needed to make up for her lack of a soul weapon. ' '''She is very talented fighter and proficient at using her aura very perfectly. She demonstrated unique techniques and unique fighting capability. She easily defeated Seira and nearly defeated Regis and Rael. *'Immense Strength:' Ignes' strength is demonstrated for the first time in Chapter 298. Just the impact of her jumping from the top of the skyscraper to the ground (a common feat for Nobles and modified humans), created a shock wave that violently shook the ground, shattered skyscraper windows and caused debris to fall, and made a crater in the ground. Ignes was also able to destroy multiple skyscrapers with a casual punch. She has demonstrated that her level of power is far beyond the current generation of Nobles Clan Leaders. Aura Manipulation Due to being a Noble, and a modified one at that, Ignes has immense talent for aura manipulation. Like most aura users, she can focus her energy in her palm and release it with enormous force, enough to casually obliterate multiple skyscrapers. However she also has unique aura manipulation techniques such as: *'Aura Whip: ' By simply breathing, she can create a whip of dark indigo aura energy that she can freely manipulate with her mind. The whip is capable of destroying skyscrapers and shredding apart reinforced steel. Ignes can make the whip disappear by inhaling. *'Aura Arrow: '''Ignes can create a large arrow shaped bolt of aura energy that she can fire at supersonic (possibly hypersonic) speeds, allowing her to destroy an area equivalent to a city block in a fraction of a second. Soul Weapon After Roctis' death, as his sole heir, Ignes becomes the leader of her clan and gains the Soul Weapon of the Kravei Clan. It is a black whip irradiated with black aura energy with claw-like protrusions. It has a braided gold handle. Her skills include transforming the whip into a giant serpent. Battles *Seira J. Loyard and Rael Kertia vs Ignes Kravei and Anti-Clan Leader Weapons *Ignes Kravei vs M-21 *Ignes Kravei vs Lunark References Navigation Category:Nobles Category:Characters Category:Union Category:Female Category:Traitor Nobles Category:Modified Noble Category:Clan Leader